


Back In Town

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Established Peter/Matt, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: “MRT take your pic, 1) picture day 2) stolen car 3) old boyfriend comes to town”</p>
<p>A part of him told him that he should be jealous. That he should be monopolizing what was his… though who that was… Peter wasn’t entirely sure. But here he was, getting both of them on a slightly unsanitary platter that was Wade’s furniture. He wasn’t exactly going to turn this opportunity down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Town

"You look fine, Peter." Matt stated once more as he walked by the bathroom door, where Peter was standing in front of the mirror, fussing with his hair. He had to make sure it looked just right. He wanted it to be perfect for his senior photo.

"Great. The blind man is confident in my appearance, that's promising."

The law student stepped back into the doorway, turning his head to face the mirror and his younger boyfriend. Peter glanced up, catching his unseeing eyes in the mirror and sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against the glass. " _Your face_ is insensitive."

Matt laughed, shaking his head as he stepped into the bathroom. "If you restyle your hair one more time, all your hair is going to fall out." He warned in a playful voice, slipping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzling his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll look great." 

Peter sighed, tilting his head back and relaxing into Matt's embrace. 

"Besides, the picture you need to worry about is your university grad photo."

"You're a dick." Peter pouted at the mirror and Matt's smirking face. 

"You love it." He pressed his lips to Peter's neck, kissing him lightly on his sensitive skin and sucking gently - not hard enough to leave any marks but enough to make Peter sigh and let his head fall to the side, exposing his neck.

"Can't prove anything."

"Oh really?"

"R-really- shit! That's cheating!" Peter attempted to swat Matt away from his sensitive ears that he was currently sucking between his teeth. It was a half-hearted attempt, however, that ended with Matt taking his hand in his own and continuing to lick around his ear, making the younger boy gasp. 

"Ch-eater!"

"Not cheating, I'm well within my right under the boyfriend code, section-"

"You can't Winger your way out of this! I need to get ready and so do you!"

"I don't have class until eleven," Matt mouthed against the shell of Peter's ear, his hand slipping up under Peter's dress shirt that he had previously pulled out from where it was tucked into the boy's jeans. 

"Isn't that just fantastic for you. Unfortunately I'm still stuck in an eight AM to three PM schedule, now release me and MOTHER FUDGER!"

Peter rocked into the hand that was gripping his half-hard cock from the outside of the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Are you going commando?" Matt asked in a husky voice that sent chills down Peter's spine. 

The hot breathe on his ear, however, was what finally made him leap out of Matt's embrace and retreat toward the doorway. "No I just happen to be wearing really loose and thin boxers but that doesn't matter anyway because I need to finish getting ready for school and don't have time for you to be sexually harassing me in the bathroom!"

Matt's laughter followed Peter as he fled from the room, hurriedly fixing his shirt and trying to get his pulse under control. As much as he wanted to do naughty things with his boyfriend in the bathroom, he didn't have time to be going around flushed and blissed out for his first couple of classes. People were already suspicious of the occasional marks on his neck and how his cheeks went rather red when he read certain text messages, yet no one knew who he was dating... he didn't exactly want to supply further fodder for the rumor-mill. It took enough to convince Aunt May that it wasn't a bad thing to be dating a college senior. He didn't need the whole school on his case.

.  
.

"Seriously! Hands off!" Peter shrugged Matt's hands off his shoulders after his fingers started to tickle the back of his neck and up into his hairline which Matt  _knew_ was a sensitive zone for Peter in the 'shit now I'm horny' kind of way.

"I'm blind, Pete. I need you to guide me," Matt's voice was low and sad but Peter could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his deceiving lips.

"Like hell you do!" Peter swatted his hand away again, "Stop using your handicap as an excuse to feel me up it's not endearing anymore!"

Matt chuckled behind him and let his fingers quickly caress up the back of Peter's neck, raking through the hair that Peter had spent even more time fixing with gel after their rendezvous in the bathroom.

Peter shouted in frustration, ducking out of Matt's grasp and working quickly to repair the damage before nearly running and tripping over a dismayed civilian in the parking lot outside of Matty's apartment building.

"Help! Someone help me!" 

The two turned to the sounds of the screaming man who was being thrown out of his car before said car skidded away down the road. 

"He stole my car!"

Peter let his head fall immediately in disappointment. "Everything in the universe is out to ruin this picture day for me."

Matt put a comforting hand on his shoulder before reaching into his bag and pulling out his Daredevil mask. "Is picture day really more important than justice?"

"My mask is going to flatten out my hair, Matty! You can understand my dilemma! It's only a car thief it's not like oh for frick sake stop giving me that look of course we're going after him you guilt tripping lawyer from hell."

"-'s Kitchen."

"I will leave you webbed up in an alleyway," Peter grumbled as he reluctantly pulled on his mask as they ran up a fire escape before ditching their civilian clothes on the roof and pursuing the car thief on the rooftops.

They were mostly silent as they swung and jumped from building to building, until they landed on the speeding car on the road that they had finally caught up to. The car swerved after the telltale thud of them jumping onto the roof of the car, trying to knock them off, but Daredevil was hanging on rather well and Peter was stuck like glue to the surface. 

"Want me to get this one?" Spider-man shouted at Daredevil who was clinging desperately as the car swerved all across the road. The driver was surprisingly good at keeping the vehicle under control while also doing his best to knock them loose.

Peter didn't wait for a confirmation before crawling along the roof and leaning over to tap on the glass of the windshield. "Mind pulling over and showing me your proof of insurance bud...dy..."

His blood ran cold at the man sitting in the driver's seat and the shock had him accidentally releasing his grip. He tumbled and nearly fell off the back of the car if Daredevil hadn't reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling off the car and onto the pavement.

He bounced on top of the car until it skidded to a stop, nearly throwing the pair of them off the roof. Once they stopped completely, the driver's door flew open and Peter scrambled off of the car, pulling his arm from his boyfriend's grip and moving to stand and confront him.

"Spidey! Just the person I was looking for!" The loud, masked man announced as he exited the vehicle, arms spread wide as if inviting Peter in for a hug. Peter stepped back and found him pressing his back against Matt's chest. 

"Well maybe not looking for... in town for business and all that, the kind you don't approve of and I can still see you've got a stick up your-"

"You break the law, Wade!" Peter yelled, stepping forward as he felt the anger surge through his veins. "Of course I disapprove!"

He felt Matt put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up, knowing that Matty was giving him a concerned and confused look under that mask about what was going on. They were meant to be apprehending a criminal and yet... 

"Aw come on. It was only a bit of joy ride, in retrospect how much of a crime is it to steal a Ford Fiesta? If anything I was helping a guy out-"

" _Wade!"_  Peter growled, fists clenching at his side. He leveled his gaze on the mercenary, standing in front of him decked out in the typical array of weapons and his black and red suit that resembled his own in some ways. "Get out. Of my town."

"Didn't you miss me, baby boy?"

Peter inhaled through his nose. The last time he saw Wade it was the back of the mercenary crawling out of his window over six months ago... two months before he met Matty and started dating him when he realized Wade wasn't coming back any time soon. 

And yeah. Yeah he missed him.

Six months wasn't long enough to get over someone after how hard he fell for Wade... He knew how completely irresponsible it had been for him to fall for someone like Wade - dangerous and manic and psychopathic Wade - who disappeared without a moment’s notice and came back with blood stains on his costume.

His relationship with Wade was short and unhealthy but he had missed it like mad during those few months before meeting Matt. And it still lingered even while he was settled into his new, sensible and healthy relationship.

"No," Peter shrugged one shoulder, turning his head away from the mercenary.

"Liar."

He could hear the smirk on Deadpool's lips as the masked man stepped forward. Peter froze as the man moved closer into his space but what he didn't expect - or rather had forgotten about - was Matt standing right behind him. The blind hero pulled Peter back and stepped to stand slightly in front of him, blocking Wade's path.

Wade cocked his head to the side, eyeing up Peter's new boyfriend. "You sure pick the hotties don't you, baby boy? Muscular and masked is his type. Mine too. Also make up, and curves, and guns, and knives-"

Peter rolled his eyes, cutting Wade off by gesturing to his boyfriend, "Wade this is-"

"I'm Daredevil. I'm sure you've heard of me... Deadpool."

"A fan! Have you read the newest issues where I teamed up with Cable-"

"Not a fan, criminal."

"I'm not _that_  big of a criminal. I'm tight with the X-Men, how bad could I be?"

"You know the X-Men don't like you saying that in public. Or at all." Peter intervened, shaking his head. 

"Minor details." Wade brushed off with a wave of his hand. The nonchalance and flirtation did nothing to ease the tension in Matt's shoulders, however. "So how about it, Spidey. Wanna bring Horn Head in on the action?"

"What action, Wade? I haven't seen you in six months! I'm with Matt now there is no-"

"Don't take the love triangle root, Peter. It's so overdone in the media these days."

Peter gaped at him, "What are you talk-"

"Polyamory is the way to go these days. Am I right, Horny? We can be Devils of Sex instead of Angels."

"You don't stop talking often do you." Matt asked, despite the lack of question in his inflection. 

"No, he doesn't."

"Not even during sex right, Pet-"

The sirens in the distance cut off the mercenary's sentence as the three turned to the oncoming police cars. Obviously someone called the police despite the two superheros controlling... attempting to control the situation and not doing the best job because who knew young vigilantes had anti-hero ex-boyfriends. 

"Pfft, labels," Wade scoffed, making the two heroes turn to him once more only to see him already halfway up a nearby building. "Boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, we should all meet up sometime and not worry about it. Have a good... steamy time. It's always on the table. I purchased a real sturdy one."

"Wade! Get back here! You need to-"

"Have a hot threesome with you two? Well obviously but I couldn't do that in the back of a cop car... as kinky as that would be. I'll make sure to have some handcuffs handy if you want to roleplay."

"Wade I don't want-"

"We'll call you." 

Peter turned, wide eyed to his boyfriend that was staring up at the mercenary, ignoring the police cars pulling up around them and starting to aim their weapons at the merc still perched on the building.

"We'll  _what?_ " Glancing back at the mercenary who gave a two fingered salute as a farewell before disappearing to the top of the building (but not before the cops got off a few rounds in his regenerating chest). 

Peter's jaw had dropped significantly, body frozen in astonishment at what had just happened. His boyfriend... accepted... ex-boyfriend... threesome...

It took him a moment to realize that he'd been thrown over Daredevil's shoulder and how high up they were- oh they were leaving the scene of the crime and getting back to their civilian clothes because Peter was late for school and-

"PICTURE DAY!"

"Are you still on about that?" Matt asked as he put the teenager down on the roof beside his book bag. 

"You just- and I just- and  _he just_ -" Peter stammered, loud and obnoxiously, as he pulled his mask off, hair sticking up in some places and lying flat against his head in other places. 

"Going to form a sentence anytime soon, Web Head?"

"Gonna tell me why you invited my ex for a threesome, Horn Head?" Peter grumbled, raking his fingers through his hair in fast motions to make it proper once more. 

"Sounded like a good way to get him to contact us so we can turn him in."

Peter opened his mouth, ready to speak but he froze. His entire mind froze because... while that was a good idea... that was also not entirely what he-

"Why, did you actually want a threesome with him?"

"I- what- no- I- why would you. No. No that's ridiculous."

Matt tilted his head at him as he put his glasses back on and straightened his suit. He was not convinced. 

Neither was Peter, to be honest.

"You're not over him, are you?" Matt asked and Peter felt like the roof had fallen out from under him. 

He turned, half dressed, hands stilled on the buttons he was fastening. How could he tell Matt the truth? How could he admit that he harbored feelings for a man like Wade while also wanting to be with Matt?

Peter laughed sadly, "Wade was right. Love triangles are overrated. Why don't we forget that he ever existed and-"

"Peter," Matt spoke softly yet sternly, silencing any objections Peter had. "It's okay."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he stared up at his boyfriend, eyes pleading and desperate despite the fact that Matt couldn't see them. He didn't want this to ruin their relationship. 

Matt laughed and Peter jumped at the sound of it. Confused, he found that his boyfriend was actually smiling and shaking his head as he reached out and cupped Peter's cheek with his warm palm. 

"No, of course not. I'm only saying that it's okay for you to still have feelings for him. Doesn't seem as though it was an easy break up."

"If you call leaving one night and never coming back or calling or sending a text a break up."

Matt's smile faded and he nodded solemnly, stroking Peter's cheek with his thumb. "Not very reliable but we can see him if you want."

Peter's brain stumbled over that thought. "We can  _what_?"

"Wilson's a bad influence, a borderline criminal, not someone you would ever bring home to Aunt May - but you need closure."

"Oh! Okay!" Peter exclaimed, a relieved laugh falling from his lips as he let the previous thoughts in his head dissipate. "I thought... I thought you meant- never mind. No that's fine. We can do that."

"There's also apparently sex to be had on his table."

And that's when Peter's brain went offline for a moment. When he came back, he was gaping at his boyfriend, wide eyed and jaw most definitely on the cement of the sidewalk in front of his school. In front of the- he really needed to stop blacking out.

"I- You-  _We are going to have words after school!_ "

"That's nice, Peter." Matt smirked, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before he walked away, cane taping away in front of him. Peter took a moment to stare at his ass, trying desperately not to imagine it on a table where Wade's naked abs were located... He gave up on all hopes of not drawing attention to himself with his flushed cheeks. 

.  
.

"My photos are going to look like shit and it's all your fault!" Peter yelled into his phone when he was at a safe distance away from his school... standing upside down on a gargoyle at least twenty stories up. 

"Sending me nudes? Spidey, you naughty boy."

"No, Wade! This isn't about the pictures - school photos to clarify that piece of information up because no, I would never do that-"

"Again-"

"Shut  _up_ , Wade!" 

Wade simply laughed into the phone and Peter did his best to stay angry at him. It was difficult to do that. Stay mad. When Wade's laugh felt like rolling around in his bed with the man, playfully prodding at each other's sides and putting Wade in a hold in order to tickle his feet without getting kicked in the face. 

"So is Daredevil really Batfleck?"

"What?" Peter blinked, having zoned out for a moment from brief nostalgia.

"Matt Murdock?"

Peter paused, walking up to the edge of the gargoyle and swinging to the top, flopping down to straddle it. "What about him?"

"Daredevil?"

"You know those are only rumors."

"The guy wears an 'I'm not Daredevil' sweater! How much more obvious could he be?"

"That he's not Daredevil?"

"Come on, Petey, I know you're blonde but you're not stupid."

Peter paused, "Wade. I'm not blonde."

There was another pause on Wade's side before he snapped his fingers loud enough for Peter to hear through the cellphone and exclaimed, "Right that was the other guy in Fear and Loathing. Let me tell you, baby boy, don't go hitchhiking after you've bleached."

Peter's mouth opened, ready to ask what the hell Wade was talking about but he was stunned into silence from sheer stupidity. 

"Don't have an aneurysm just because you can't understand me. No one understands me, not even my white thought bubbles. Sometimes my yellow thought bubbles get me."

Shaking his head, Peter inhaled and blinked long and hard at the conversation he was allowing himself to be involved in. "Wade."

"So ten o'clock?"

Peter fell back onto the gargoyle, eyes widening at the sky above him. Maybe if he stared long enough into the sun he'd melt his brain  _just_  enough to be able to follow Wade's stream of thought. "What?"

"Threesome. Not quiet an orgy, butt fun all the same."

"Seriously?"

"It's not bad taste to add a silent 't' to the end of words for the benefit of the readers."

"I'm hanging up on you if you don't start making some sort of sense."

"I make some sort of sense. If I didn't people wouldn't relate to me and I wouldn't have my own killer video game. If you suck my dick I might let you be in my next game. Have to take some screen time away from Summers, but Cable's a strong guy he can handle it. Peter? ... Baby boy? ... Damn that ass looks good in spandex? ... That usually gets him.  _Peter? ......_ You know, webbing your phone to a building and leaving it on is only costing you money!"

.  
.

Wade finally opened the door after the fifth round of knocking. Peter was determined to turn around and leave. He told Matt that if he didn't answer the door then they were going to go home and forget this had ever happened because it was going to be a mistake anyway. Mixing current boyfriend with psychotic and mentally unstable ex-boyfriend was clearly asking for trouble. 

Peter also wondered when he became the most sensible person in his relationship. He understood when it was with Wade, but with  _Matt_. He was a mature, intelligent law student. It made no sense. Peter's world was turned upside down once again by this damn mercenary.

What's worse... Peter didn't even flinch when a gun was thrust into his face as the greeting from Wade when he opened the door. Peter stared right past the barrel, at Wade, who had a phone pressed against his ear. 

"Peter you'll never guess who's at the door to my apartment."

"Are you still on the phone with me?"

"You! You're at the door. Of course you'd already know that so-" Wade shut his cellphone with a loud snap and chucked it over his shoulder behind him. Peter was sure he heard it shatter. "Might not wanna look at your phone bill tomorrow, Petey."

"I have unlimited minutes, I'm not a moron."

"Damn. I knew that. Heeeey , horny! Did you guys really have to come in costume?"

Matt tilted his head with a smirk under his mask, "Why not? You're in costume. Can't have you being the only one with a costume kink."

"Ooo I like him, but isn't he meant to be blind?"

"Ish." Peter shrugged, letting himself into Wade's apartment that was... as questionably sanitary as the last time Peter was there. To be honest, Peter was surprised Wade still had the same apartment after being gone so long. Maybe he did more than rent. Although more than likely this place was abandoned and Wade had free reign to come and go as he pleased. Which wouldn't surprise him considering the place should be condemned.

“So, we gonna get this sausage fest started?”

“Is there any surface on here that won’t give us tetanus?” Peter asked, eyeing everything in the room suspiciously. He didn’t even want to trace his finger over the coffee table to see how much dust it would collect for fear of contracting something.

"Peter, don't be rude." Matt chided, sitting on the edge of the worn down couch that could easily pass for a rat nest. "You just had a tetanus shot a couple months back, you'll be fine."

"To repeat, with all shades of my inner thoughts, I like him."

Peter raised his brow to Wade's grin... his devilish grin directed at Peter's boyfriend. He stood in the middle of the room and watched as his ex-boyfriend sauntered over the couch where he sat close enough that his thigh was touching Matt's and draped his arm behind the couch around Matt's shoulders. 

Matt turned his body into Wade's without hesitation, smirking beneath the mask as he let his own hand slide onto the mercenary's knee and leaned in close. Close enough that their noses would be touching if one of them took a deep enough breath.

Peter watched it happen. Eyes locked onto the two men, clad in red spandex in this wasteland of an apartment, eye fucking each other through their masks. 

It was hot.

A part of him told him that he should be jealous. That he should be monopolizing what was his... though who that was Peter wasn't entirely sure. But here he was, getting both of them on a slightly unsanitary platter that was Wade's furniture. He wasn't exactly going to turn down this opportunity.

He was the first one to pull off his mask as he stepped over the coffee table to get to the couch where he promptly straddled one thigh each to bring him closer to the two of them.

"Oh, he's being quite forward isn't he?" Wade whispered into Matt's ear as Peter's fingers traced the outline of his mask on his neck. 

"Mm," Matt hummed, bringing his hand to caress down Peter's back, feeling the warmth of his body as he pulled him closer. 

Wade didn't protest as Peter slipped Wade's mask off his head, letting it fall to the floor before leaning in and pressing a hard, desperate kiss on his lips.

Peter poured himself into it. The anguish and desire he'd been bottling up since Wade left, everything that he wanted to say and yell and do to Wade both positive and negative. It was all there in the way he pressed his mouth a little too hard against Wade's, how he bit sharply with his teeth, how he couldn't help but moan as Wade's tongue dipped into his own mouth.

All the while, Matt's hand stroked down his back and onto his thigh, gripping his boyfriend tightly. Making sure Peter knew he was there. That he was okay with this.

When Peter finally broke the kiss, more than a little breathless and pulse beating out of control, he was surprised when he turned to see Matt had pulled his mask off and was staring at Peter and Wade with a certain level of lust on his face. 

"Fuck..." Peter exhaled, diving forward and licking into Matt's mouth. 

He groaned as Matt slid his hand further up his thigh, fingers tracing a sensitive line that had Peter bucking into their laps. Wade mirrored his hand, trailing up Peter’s other thigh and brushing over his crotch as he went. The attention drove him mad, but this was the kind of madness he got off on. 

Peter let his hands press against Matt's chest as they slowed the kiss. The kind of passionate, tender kiss he was used to with his boyfriend as opposed to the hard and intense kisses he stole from Wade. Matt was familiar, safe, affectionate. Everything Wade wasn’t. The contrast should have been a bucket of cold water that Peter had dunked his head in. And, if he was honest, that’s how it was when he first started dating Matt. But now. The hot and cold came together perfectly… no wonder people used warming and cooling lubes. This was wicked and intense and everything Peter hadn’t known he wanted or could have.

Somewhere along the way, rough hands pushed under the hem of his shirt and Peter lifted his arms, to let Wade pull the shirt up until it clung around his chin. He pulled away from Matt just long enough that the shirt could move past their lips before diving back into the heated, open mouthed kiss. 

With Peter's shirt out of the way, Wade pressed his lips to the younger's shoulder, working his way up his neck to his ear. Peter moaned into Matt's mouth as Wade ran his tongue over the outside of his ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth. 

"S-shit..." Peter muttered. His breaking the kiss didn't deter Matt, however, who quickly trailed his kisses down Peter's neck. With a sigh, Peter let his head fall back. 

"No time for bathroom breaks now, Petey. We've got sexing to do. Now that might sound like sexting but there were no phones harmed in the making of this porno-"

"Shut up, Wade." Matt growled, though there was no anger in his voice, before he pulled Wade in for a hungry kiss. 

Peter brought his head back up to watch them. Open mouths, wet, tongues visible as they grasped and grabbed at each other. 

It was downright illegal how hot that was.

"One of you better hurry up and fuck me," Peter gasped, his hand already palming his erection through his spandex.

Both eyes were on him immediately but neither turned their head from the kiss. Instead, Matt smiled and gave Wade one last lick and peck to the lips before lifting Peter off his lap and depositing him fully into Wade's. Peter yelped at the unexpected movement but mostly he was confused and furrowed his brows at his boyfriend to convey said confusion.

"I want to watch you two." Was the explanation he was given and the words went straight to his cock.

"No voyeurism tonight, hornhead. Only active participants are welcome," Wade protested, but it didn't stop him from shoving his hands down the back of Peter's pants and cupping his ass. "So," Wade added after Peter composed himself from the shock, "either lube up your cane or your dick because I want you to fuck me.”

Clothes were off and on the floor with record speed after that. None of them wanted to hold back or take it slow anymore. Wade, of course, had the perfect solution to that. He thrust his hand down into the couch cushions and pulled out a bottle of lube. Although, not before pulling out an unexplainable monkey’s paw and a sandwich. Wade almost took a bite but Peter threatened that if he did, his mouth would no longer be an 'active participant' in tonight's festivities.

Peter sighed as Matt's wet fingers slipped inside him, stretching him open. He was still on Wade's lap, riding Matt's fingers while Matt used his other hand to lube up Wade's cock. Peter watched as he tugged at Wade in long strokes, letting his hand pull back his foreskin before moving back up and palming the head. 

Wade sat very still, enjoying it all without once lifting his hips up into the sensation. Peter honestly didn't know where the willpower to hold back came from. Wade never held back, for anything. Especially not sex. But he did. He let Matt take his time, learn just how he liked it before he shifted his leg and suddenly Matt's fingers were gone and Peter was on his back.

Peter cringed at the feeling of the couch under him before he tuned that out to focus on the all important feeling of Wade's cock pressing at his hole. He arched his back, letting his legs fall open on the couch so that Wade could settle between his thighs better. Not caring about how obscene and wanting he must look, how desperate he was for this. Then he was pushing in.

After so long, Peter finally had Wade back inside him and it felt incredible. He loved sex with Matt. But having Wade inside him was different, not better, just different. It was a certain type of adrenalin rush, being with this mercenary and Peter was addicted.

He nearly whined when Wade didn't start thrusting right away, it wasn’t like Wade to wait. Usually he was jackhammering into him at a speed that had Peter squirming and screaming and clutching anything he could in his grip from the intensity. Then he looked up and saw the mercenary's mouth was open in a silent moan. He glanced over his scarred shoulders to see Matt behind him on the couch. From how he was moving his arms, his fingers were most definitely inside the mercenary, stretching him open and getting him wet. 

It was fucking hot. 

He held still despite his impatience, focusing instead on tracing circles into Wade's shoulders with his fingers. The entire time, his eyes shifted back and forth from Wade's expressions to Matt's. The mercenary was in bliss, grinning the whole time. He could see the hitch in his breath when Matt brushed against his prostate. Whereas Matty was strictly focused on the task at hand. Face slightly flushed and mouth straight in concentration as he moved his fingers.

Peter dug his fingers into Wade’s shoulder in anticipation when Matt pulled his arm back and positioned himself behind the mercenary.

“Ah!” Peter sighed as Matt entered Wade, therefore pushing Wade further into the youngest man. As they settled into their position, Peter let one of his hands slip from Wade’s shoulders to slide down Matt’s arm, gripping his bicep.

“Here we go, kids,” Wade grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief, “are we ready?”

Wade didn’t wait for a reply before he pulled out of Peter, backing himself up into Matt’s embrace. Peter heard Matt grunt and he clung tighter to his arm as Wade thrust back into the youngest. It was a steady rhythm of Wade fucking himself on Matt’s cock on the back thrusts and fucking into Peter on the forward thrusts.

“Shit, Wade, this was ah- the best idea!”

Matt grunted in agreement, gripping the back of the couch to hold himself back.

It wasn’t entirely necessary within the next moment, however, because Wade increased his pace tenfold. He jackhammered himself between the two of them.

“Wade!” Peter shouted, digging his nails into his boyfriend’s arm and Matt’s shoulder. He was driving hard into his ass, rocking between them fast enough to make the couch shake.

“Come on, Petey. You can take it.” Wade said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah he can, but can you?” Matt whispered into Wade’s ear, causing Peter to shiver as well.

The next moment Peter was shoved back into the couch as Matt pounded hard into Wade’s ass, driving them both forward. It was the single hottest experience of Peter’s life. Being fucked by Wade who was being pushed into him via Matt’s thrust. It could only be hotter if Peter was being fucked by both of them at once… now there was a thought to be filed under ‘try later.’

“Harder!” Wade grunted, doing his best to match Matt’s pace which only drove Peter crazier. The harder either of them moved, the more he felt it. He was on the edge, writhing beneath the two of them, as they fought about who was moving faster than the other.

“Not hard enough for you, Wilson?”

“Maybe if Matt Murdock were here, he’d be able to satisfy me.”

“Cute, Wilson.”

“Will you two cut it out already and make me come!” Peter shouted, arching his back into one of Wade/Matt’s thrusts.

Matt laughed, one hand moving from Wade’s hips to grasp Peter’s cock. He whined at the touch, hips moving in undulating motions to get more, but Matt didn’t hold back. He touched him exactly how Peter liked to be touched. One more thrust from the two of them and a twist of Matt’s wrist, and Peter experienced one of the strongest orgasms of his life.  

His body was buzzing as he felt Wade come inside of him, filling him up. He was still out of it while they continued rocking, the three of them, until Matt finally stilled behind the mercenary with a loud groan.

“Wow…” Peter exhaled, blinking past the bliss and warmth that was pulsing through him.

“So much sexperience!” Wade sighed, after he collapsed onto Peter’s body, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“You did not just.”

“But I did. Right inside you. Do you like the feel of that, baby boy?” Wade asked in a low voice, grinding into Peter for emphasis.

“Ahh!” Peter moaned, jumping from over-sensitivity. “Wh-what about you, feeling just as stuffed?”

Wade laughed, turning his head to look up at Matt, who had sat down with his back against the couch. “Murdock here was a gentlemen, made a mess of my back instead.”

Peter smirked at his boyfriend, who caressed his leg to keep them connected. Despite having someone else between them, they were still together. It didn’t tear them apart. It didn’t mean Peter was leaving Matt for Wade. They trusted each other.

“This was a good idea,” Peter smiled, eyes shifting between Wade and his boyfriend.

Matt nodded, “We should do it again, sometime.”

“Sex game so good it draws two spandex clad hotties into my… couch. Nice.”

Peter laughed, rubbing the mercenaries back. “Only if you behave though.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can only be with us if you stop getting into trouble with the law. No more joyrides, no more stealing, no more killing innocent people.”

“What about only slightly innocent people?”

“Wade.”

“I don’t want to see you in court, Wilson.”

“Okay, okay!” Wade groaned, pulling out of Peter to flop back onto Matt’s lap. “I’ll try to be the best Deadpool I can be.”

Peter squirmed as he sat up, ignoring the fact that his cock twitched at the feeling of Wade’s come dripping out of him as he leaned against his boyfriend, snuggling close to him.

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Peter asked with a grin, feeling Matt’s shoulder shrug in response.

“It’s almost as though we adopted a rebellious teenager instead.”

“However will we manage?”

Wade shrugged, bringing his legs up to throw them over Peter’s lap. “I’m sure you’ll figure out a way, even if you have to handcuff me to the bed. In fact, I endorse this punishment as long as someone’s around to spank me.”

This was definitely going to be more complicated… and far more difficult to convince Aunt May that it wasn’t a bad idea for Peter to be dating a college senior _and_ a slightly homicidal mercenary.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst more marvel red team and spideypool and porn on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
